Thing's You Wish Didn't Happen
by SweetGurlxx
Summary: Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Jake, and Jackson get trapped in the school during a 4day weekend. How much do you really know about you're school? They find a hidden room that nobody knew about. What happens to them? And who is it haunted by? Better then it sounds
1. The trouble begins

So I took Cowgirl4Christ's advice and am re-writing this chapter and I gave it more detail. So read it again! Once again, this is still just the intro chapter.

**Chapter 1**

**"The Trouble Begins"**

**Miley's POV**

Me, Oliver, Jake, Lilly, and Jackson were all walking back to school sine Lilly and I forgot our history books. It's already 6 pm so I'm hoping that the janitor will still be here. It's storming out real bad. When we left it wasn't even raining out but now it's pouring, thundering and lightning.. We're just gonna go in and come back out. Simple as that, five minutes. We have a 4 day weekend! We're off from friday untill monday. We go back tuesday. After the first semester Jackson became friends with us. Weird I know, but he's actually pretty cool. He still picks on me and does all the brother stuff, but atleast we're friends. Okay so we're here, Lilly and I wrung our hair out so it wasn't soaked. Luckily the janitor is here. We walked up to my locker, since Lilly had her history stuff in my locker. I started looking through my locker for it. Oh gosh I can't find it.

"C'mon Miley. Hurry up." Jackson whined, "If you don't hurry up we're gonna get locked in here"

"Oh knock it off Jackson, if you keep it up. She's gonna take a lot longer." _I heard Lilly say holding her fist up to him. Haha. That girl seizes to amaze me. Thinking she can beat Jackson up._

"Okay, I found them. We can go now." I informed them.

"Finally!" Jake, Oliver, and Jackson said all at the same time. Lilly and I glared at them. _Suddenly the light's went out, then a loud CRACK and I looked behind me into one of the classrooms and saw a flash.. Wow, Lilly and I aren't the only one's to jump. The only light they had was from the window's in the classrooms. The corners of the hallway had darkness pouring out into the rest of the wall. I never imagined that the lockers would look scary. All most as if something was gonna jump out of them._

"Uh, w-w-what was that?" Lilly asked getting scared and grabbed onto the first person she felt. That just happened to be Jackson.

"You baby." Jackson said while laughing lightly. _I know that he's scared because he's afraid of the dark. He never told anybody that before. I just know because I'm his sister._ He started speaking again, "The light's went out. My guess is the janitor left because you two took so long and he didn't think anybody was still in here."

"Yeah that had to have been what happened, Oliver and I will go see if the doors are locked. Jackson you stay here with the girls." Jake said dragging Oliver along with them. _While they were gone we didn't say anything. Lilly was still clinging onto Jackson's arm. I had a hold of his other arm. I was so scared right now. I didn't want to be in here all weekend. That will ruin all of our plans! Jake has a photoshoot on sunday. Hannah Montana has an interview on a talk show tomorrow and a concert on Saturday_.

"Uh, girls, and Jackson, we're locked in. The janitor left, and the powers out. So we can't use the phones here at school. We don't get service here at school. This storm's supposed to last a loong time." Oliver said getting worried.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Me and Lilly said at the same time and let go of Jackson.

"Could this get any worse?" I whined.

"Let's go to the lunch room and see what we can get to eat. I don't know about you guys but i'm hungry!" Jake said. _Boy do I agree, I didn't eat very much lunch, I was planning on eating dinner when Jackson and I got home. I just realized. It's all my fault. All of it. My fault. I had to take so long because I couldn't find them. Oh my gosh. I'm such a bad person. We could have always borrowed Oliver or Jake's book_.

"Hmm, what about this?" Oliver said holding a frozen pizza.

"Sure, why not." I answered and shrugged my shoulders. _I haven't had pizza in a long time._

Oliver walked over to the oven with the pizza in hand. He opened the oven door, put the pizza in and turned the oven onto 350 degrees.

"How long?" I asked him.

"About 20 minutes." He replied. We all walked back into the cafeteria and sat down at a table. _I'm still pretty scared. It looks so dark and gloomy in the lunch room. Darkness creeping out of every corner. Every table. Every chair. It made it seem so unearthly._

"JACKSON!" I accidently yelled.

"What?!" He replied.

"We forgot to tell dad where we were going! We just left! He's probably worried sick by now! Ahh." I yelled again.

"SHOOT! I totally forot to tell him. I still can't believe we're locked in here!" Jackson said throwing his hands up in the air.

"I know, Miley, it's kind of your fault. I mean couldn't you get detention one time, or you could've atleast taken a little faster." Jake said. _WHAT! He think's it's MY FAULT! Well, it kind of is my fault but he doesn't have to be mean about it! Plus, it's Lilly's too._

"It's not just Miley's fault! I forgot my homework too!" Lilly stood up for me.

"Fine then. It's both of your faults. You're both the reason that we're locked up in here!" Jake said and looked pretty mad.

"Hey! Don't take it out on the girls." Oliver replied narrowing his eyes down at Jake.

"Well it is their fault" Jake started raising his voice louder and louder.

"No, it's not! They didn't mean to forget there history homework. And to answer you're question. No, they couldn't get detention one time! If you were actually there friend you would know that if they got detention one more time. They're gonna get suspended for 3 days because they already got detention countless times for falling asleep in class, not doing homework, etc." _Wow, Oliver's so nice, Sticking up for us. Aww, how sweet._

"Oh I'm sorry that I have to be a hott movie star that doesn't have time for people back home because i'm to busy shooting movies!" _Oh that egotistical maniac!_ _I kept listening to them argure._ Untill, Jake punched Oliver's stomach. Oliver returned that with a crunch to Jake's jaw. _Ouch. That gotta hurt. They started rolling around on the ground fighting. Untill I stopped it._

"STOP IT!" I yelled "This is ridiculas!" Jake and Oliver stopped punching eachother and looked up at me. Everybody was suprised. I never yelled unless I was really mad. It has been 20 minutes so I stormed off into the kitchen. Grabbed a pot holder, opened up the oven door, took out the pizza and grabbed a peice and put it on a plate. I'm guessing they're all still pretty suprised, one of them would have came to me by now. I went back into the halls. They're a lot darker and scarier now. I slowly crept down the halls of darkness and what now seemed like doom. Each corner had even more darkness seeping out from it. Like, it was coming out to get me. I got even more scared and ran down the hall, pizza still in hand, I ran around a corner and down to a class room. I looked closly at the name. Mr. Riley. I made my way to a desk, sat on top of it, and at my pizza. I threw the plate away at the desk and started singing.

"Who said, who said I can't be worldwide  
I say, I say time is on my side  
Who said, who said i can't be ten feet tall  
I say, I say that i can have it all

Who said, who said I can't be Superman  
I say, I say that I know I can  
Who said, who said i won't be President  
I say, I say you ain't seen nothin' yet you ain't seen nothing yet.." I was about to finish untill someone interrrupted me. I looked closly at the dark figure and realized it was Oliver when he started speaking. While he was speeking he sat on a desk next to me.

"I think that it would be pretty cool if you'd be president. The first girl to be president. Wow that would be soo cool, and have you ever thought about being ten feet tall?!" Oliver said, it seemed like he was trying to cheer me up.

I giggled slightly, he had a point. "Yeah you're right it would be pretty cool."

"Are you okay Miles?" Oliver asked me sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know, you're the only one that cares. Sometimes you gotta run out or something to figure out who will follow. The ones that follow are the one's that really care." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Don't say that Miley, Lilly and Jackson care about you. I think that we were just all suprised that you blew up like that." Oliver was trying to comfor me, it was somewat working.

"I only blew up like that because you two were beating eachother up! I hate it when people fight, and if they cared they would have-" I was trying to finish untill Lilly interrupted me.

"Geez Miley. Think you could pick the place that would be farthest away from the cafeteria! It took us _forever _to find you. I don't know how Oliver did it so fast. We went out right after we ate, which was pretty quick by the way. We tried to follow where Oliver went but we got lost!" Lilly exaggerated on forever. "Come on. It's 7:30 let's go look around." Lilly, Jake, and Jackson all walked out.

"See Miles? They really do care. Maybe I showed up first but atleast they showed up. C'mon let's go." Oliver said, jumped off the desk and held a hand out to help me up. I gladly took it. Let go and grabbed his arm to keep myself from getting lost in the darkness and we followed Jackson, Lilly, and Jake

------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter:** they find a hidden place. That's haunted, and look's like it was for a royal family. It look's like a palace. What does it do to them? Oliver's POV next. REVIEW!

Poll:

**Moliver **

or

**Jiley**


	2. The Find The Room

Author's note: on the new episode last night cuffs will keep us together, did anyone notice how oliver and miley walked away go get their nails done it looked like they were STILL holding hands?

**Chapter 2**

**"They Find The Room"**

**Oliver's POV**

She's still holding onto my arm. I was smiling to myself, luckily Miley didn't notice the grin on my face. The rest of them were waiting for us about 20 ft down the hall. You couldn't see anything at all. They were going 'OLIVER! MILEY!' So I just followed their voice. Even though we didn't get service, I was using my cell phone for light. I saw a door that read 'Supplie's Closet' I walked over to here and I opened the door and told Miley that there was probably a flashlight in here. We both walked in there, her holding onto my arm and I took my cell phone and turned it around facing the light in all directions.

"A-Hah" I said, "Found them." I said as I handed one to Miley and grabbed one for myself. We both turned them on and I grabbed extra batteries and put them in my pants pocket just in case.

"Thank you soo much Ollie. I don't know what I would have done without light. This place creeps me out at night. Darkness pours out everywhere. It's like something's hiding and just waiting to pounce on you. The faintest sound of movement makes me jump. I don't like this place at night." Miley told me, looking down at her feet.

"I agree, but it's okay, it's just dark." I replied as we walked out searching the hall to find Lilly, Jackson, and Jake. I'm glad we had flashlights. They reveal the thing's in the dark. It still creeped me out, it looked like a corridor at night with broken light and one light lighting up a little bit, the less light there was, the scarier things looked. Good, I see them.

"OLIVER! MILEY! YOU GOT FLASHLIGHT'S!" Lilly screamed.

"LILLY! I'd like to be able to use my ear's for later in life." Jackson whined to her.

"Look guy's. It's around 10 o'clock. I think we should get some sleep." Jake suggested. Good I like that idea. We looked around and found one large blanket and a couple pillow's. We decided to go to the gym and sleep because it was big.

"Okay, I'm deciding the sleeping arrangement's and who get's go sleep by who. No if's, and's or but's about it or i'll make you sleep on a desk." Lilly said and glared at us all. "I'm sleeping on the end, then Miley, then Oliver, then Jackson, and last Jake. Everybody agree?" Lilly said and gave us an evil look. Man, that look scare's me.

"Yes." We all said.

"Good." Lilly grabbed the pillow's set them in a line and placed the blanket below them. We all got into the positions. Everyone fell asleep fast, I guess we were all tired. I was the first to wake up. I look around me, I realize my hand's around Miley's waste and she's facing me. We're centimeter's apart, noses almost touching. Jake's and Jackson are facing eachother hugging. I hold back my laugh, I don't want to wake them up. Then everyone slowly woke up.

"Uhh, Oliver?" Miley replied looking down at my arm.

I looked down at my arm, "sorry" I muttered.

"AHHHHHHH!" We all look at Jake and Jackson and they're still in the position. Me, Miley, and Lilly burst out laughing we laughed so hard we had tears streaming down our faces.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Jake and Jackson screamed.

"You're...right...it's...hilarious." I said between laughs. After about 10 minutes of laughing we stacked our pillow's up and put the blanket on top. We made our way down toward's the library. We were gonna talk and make fun of books since there was nothing else to do. Luckily it wasn't as dark, the window's gave us light. We walked through the library door's and I picked out an old book along the wall, just then it spun around and reveiled a secret room.

"Uhh, guys! come here!" I said loudly. They all rushed over to where I was, they looked amazed and astonished as did I. All of our jaw's dropped.

"O-Oliver. How did you find this place?" Miley choked out.

"I-I just pulled this book out." I said while holding up the book and pointing at it.

I sat the book down on the nearest table and we all walked into the place. It was all lit up, the light's were on. It had book shelves filled with books that none of us have seen before. The book shelves were lined with gold. It had chair's made of pure gold and table's that looked _really, really_ expensive. A reall high ceiling. It must have taken up about two floors of our school. It had gigantic chandeleers (sp?) that looked like they had diamonds on them. This place was absolutly amazing.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the little detail in the room. I really don't know how they look. So if you have any idea's about how it looks, I'll add them in here for the next chapter. Once again the poll is

**Moliver **or **Jiley**

and

**Jilly **or **Lackson**

This isn't going to have any pairing in it untill the last chapter. Just flirting here and there.


	3. Jackson's View of Things

Previously

_I sat the book down on the nearest table and we all walked into the place. It was all lit up, the light's were on. It had book shelves filled with books that none of us have seen before. The book shelves were lined with gold. It had chair's made of pure gold and table's that looked really, really expensive. A really high ceiling. It must have taken up about two floors of our school. It had gigantic chandileers that looked like they had diamonds on them. This place was absolutly amazing._

**Jackson's POV**

_This place was soo cool! It had soo many shelve's of books that went so high up that you needed one of those ladders that rolled down the shelves. I don't think anybody has been here in year's being that this place was filled with cobwebs, everywhere. This makes it a little better being locked up in here. It really sucks being locked up in the school. Jake is acting really weird, and meaner then usual. I swear I just saw something move across the room._

"Oh my gosh. Did you guy's see that?" I said to them.

"No. What did you see?" Jake asked me. _He's making me mad. He said that in the rudest tone! _

"I just saw something go by the bookshelves." Right after I finished that sentence a book from the top shelf in the back of the room. Where I saw something move by it. A book dropped with a loud BANG.

"AHHH! What was that?" Miley and Lilly said in unison and hugged eachother.

"Something threw that book. And we're the only ones in here. OH MY GOD! Is this place haunted?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know! But is anybody hungry for breakfast? Man, am I hungry!" I said while rubbing my stomache.

"Yeah! I am" Jake said.

"Me too!" Oliver replied.

"Let's go find breakfast. No body touch anything in here. We're gonna come back after breakfast and look around." Miley informed us. _Man, that girl can be so demandy. _

We all went down to the cafeteria and found some frozen pancakes in the freezer. We decided to heat those up along with some fruit. After it was heated, we put it on plates and started eating. Barely anybody talked, it was quiet. It was also funny though, I noticed Oliver and Jake staring at Miley, and Miley stealing glances at Oliver and Jake. I stole glances at Lilly occasionally, and I saw her looking at Jake. I went back to staring at my food and eating. I looked up at Lilly and her beautiful blue eyes met mine. We both quickly looked away. Oliver decided to make conversation.

"What did you guys think of that place I found?" He said.

"I thought that it was really cool. But that book thing was freaky." I answered.

"I thought that it was reall cool too. I never seen a place like that before." Miley said.

We were all finished eating, and we walked down to to the library to look at the room again.

-----------------------------------

Okay so this chapter was boring. I NEED IDEA'S! Give me you're ideas!

**Moliver **or **Jiley**

**Lackson **or **Jilly**


	4. They've Gone Missing

READ THIS! For the poll: Lackson won. There were no Jilly's and I'm not counting Loliver's because that wasn't one of the choices and personall, I don't like those. The Moliver and Jiley was pretty much even so vote Moliver or Jiley one more time.

**Chapter 4**

**"They've Gone Missing"**

**Jake's POV**

So, we were walking back to the library, to go to the room, and when we got there Miley suddenly realized something.

"OH MY GOSH! Jackson and Lilly are Missing!" Miley screamed.

"OW! MY EARS" Oliver and I said in unison. We both turned around and saw that they really were missing.

"What are we going to do now?" Oliver asked. _Well, duh. Find them! No wonder why Lilly call's him a doughnut._

"FIND THEM!" Miley yelled, but quieter this time. She continued talking, "Well, they were right behind us when we were walking out of the cafeteria, but after that I really didn't pay attention."

"I thought I saw Jackson's hair when we were going around the corner but I really wasn't paying attention. It could have just been Jake's big head having his hair poofed out." Oliver said. _WHAT!_

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"You heard me!" Oliver replied. We got into a yelling fight untill Miley stopped us.

"STOP IT!" Miley yelled. "UGH! You guys make me mad!"

"Sorry Miles." Oliver said.

"Yeah, sorry." I said and glared at Oliver, which he returned.

"C'mon. Let's go look for Lilly and Jackson." Miley said. _I wonder where Lilly and Jackson could be. They disappeared when we walked around the corner. I saw that but I don't want to say anything. We were walking around the corner and I looked back to see if Lilly and Jackson were there. They were a few feet behind us. Then they just stopped. I didn't think anything of it._

"Jake. Jake. Hello? JAKE!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at Miley who was about seven feet in front of me walking with Oliver. "C'mon! You just like zoned out of it there." They stopped and waited for me. When I caught up with them, we looked for Lilly and Jackson.

**Lilly's POV**

Jackson and I were walking down the hall and around the corner. We stopped right before the corner. I stopped because I felt something grab me.

"I just felt something grab me." I told him.

"Me too." He said. The next thing I know everything's going black and I wake up beside Jackson. He's just waking up too.

"Jackson? Where are we?" I said looking around. _This place look's like it's underground, beneath the school. How did we get here? It's only me, Jackson, Jake, Oliver, and Miley here. It couldn't have been Jake, Oliver, or Miley because they were in front of us. And it definately wasn't Jackson, if he was here too. Then who was it?_

"I don't know Lilly?" He meant it as a statement but it sounded more like a question.

"I was just thinking. It couldn't have been Miley, Oliver, or Jake that put us down here because they were infront of us. It couldn't have been you or me. We're the only ones here at school. Oh gosh, Jackson. This place is haunted. It explains everything." I said while looking around at the faintly lighted stone walls that oozed out goo or something like that. This place look's like it was made back in the 1700's.

"Lilly, I think your right. It explain's what I saw, the book falling, us being down here." Jackson told me.

"Yeah, we've gotten ghostnapped." I tried not to laugh, but it didn't work and I started laughing really hard. Soon, after Jackson joined in. We got up and decided to look around this place. What we were about to find, was unexplainable.

------------------------

A/N- it's been forever since I've updated last! I'm so sorry. I meant to put this up yesterday but I started watching a movie with my mom, then I was to tired. Anyway's REVIEW. And incase you didn't read the A/N above. LACKSON WON. Review ONE MORE TIME for Moliver or Jiley, they're tied. You can still give me idea's. You'll find out who's I'm using as the story goes on.

**MOLIVER**

or

**JILEY**


	5. What They Find

Okay, so I know I said review one more time. But the only pairing I'm making in this story is Lackson. The sequel to it will have Moliver and Jiley in it. But I want you to review on what you want for the sequel. And to answer lopktitanic's question I got emails, and my friend's IMed me on AIM and Yahoo, telling me there choice. And by the review's, emails, and IM's it equaled out.

**Moliver**

or

**Jiley**

**Chapter 5**

**"What They Find"**

**A/N- this chapter will only have Jackson and Lilly in it.**

Recap

_"Yeah, we've gotten ghostnapped," I tried not to laugh, but it didn't work and I started laughing really hard. Soon, after Jackson joined in. We got up and decided to look around this place. What we were about to find, was unexplainable._

**Lilly's POV**

Jackson got up and reached out his hand for me. I gladly accepted it. Once I was standing on my feet, I got up and looked around, again. Stone walls, oozing out goo or water. One torch type thing that was lit in the corner, it wasn't big but it lit up the room. Only one door, and it was one of those stone door's that you see in movie's that take place in the 1700's and 1800's. I look out the door, and I can see it was barely lit. From what I could see, only one light. Jackson walked over to the corner and took the torch thingy out of the thing that was holding it. Okay, so I don't know what they are called. Sue me? I'll just ask Jackson.

"Jackson? What are those thing's called that hold the torch thingy?" I asked him.

"I don't know Lilly. My guess would be torch holders," He laughed. His laugh is so cute.

"Well, that would make sense." We walked down the hall, Jackson leaded the way. I really don't like this place. It reminded me of a torture room. One of those places where you're chained up to a wall, in one of those room. This silence is getting to me. So I'm gonna break it.

"Jackson?" I said a little quiet.

"Hmm?" I heard him say. I stopped, he turned around and looked at me straight in the eye. I think I notice a little sparkle in there. No, no, no. It's just the reflection of the torch.

"I don't like this place," I said while I folded my arm's and looked down at my brown and blue ballet flat's. With light blue skater capri's. I had on a brown shirt that said 'Skateboarder' in blue letter's. I looked up at him, I could tell that he was waiting for me to continue. "It remind's me of those torture places, and just those really scary places." I looked back down at my feet.

"Don't worry, Lilly. Just hold onto me if you get scared." He grinned. I didn't grab onto him right away. But the moment I heard a sound I did.

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed and grabbed onto Jackson and hid behind him.

"Lilly, it's okay," He tried to calm me, but it wasn't working.

BANG, BANG, BANG. The sound of pounding came from behind a wooden door about a few feet ahead of us. Okay, I'm officially terrified. I held onto him tighter. We slowly made our way to the door. I think he found it kind of hard to walk with me still hiding behind him, and with a strong grip on to his arm. When we finally reached the door. We stopped. Jackson set the torch dowon on the ground and reached out to the door knob. He slowly turned it. While he was turning it you could hear the creeking as the doorknob turned. When the door opened the creeking got louder. BANG, BANG, BANG. It still continued in this room. Jackson peeked his head in the door.

"Lilly, unless you wanna get scared out of your mind, don't look in this room." Me being the girl I am looked in it anyway.

"AAAAAAHHHH! OH MY GODDNESS! AAHHHHHHH! TELL ME THIS ISN'T REAL!" Behind the door was a ghost. _The_ ghost. The ghost that haunted this place. It was throwing thing around the room. Which would explain the banging. I didn't look long enough to see what it was throwing. I grabbed Jackson even tighter. My head found a place on his back. I burried my head in his back. That sounds weird, but it's what I did. Jackson hurried up and shut the door.

"Lilly, are you okay? I warned you." Jackson turned around and hugged me. He rubbed his hand up and down my back. Trying to comfort me. I said a muffled uh-huh. He let go, and we continued walking down the hall.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is not a chapter, just an author's note.

Okay, so I have the perfect ending, but I don't know how to get there.

Basically, I have writer's block, it might be awhile untill I update, so I can think of an idea. If you want to give me you're ideas you can!


	7. Finding the Missing

A/N- Wow! I love you guys! 5 chapters and 1 authors note and **83**review's! KEEP REVIEWING! Also, please tell me what you think of the story. Again, MOLIVER or JILEY. I ask for one more thing, Please stop voting Loliver, personally, I don't like Loliver, and this is going to be a Lackson. Some people are still voting Loliver, when it wasn't one of the choices and I already said it's a Lackson. I'm really sorry if I sounded mean.

**Chapter 6**

**"Finding the Missing"**

**Jackson's POV**

We walked down the hall. I looked down and saw we were holding hands. I didn't even realize we were. I smile and look over at her, she look's back at me and smiles. I feel her grip tighten on my hand. That makes me smile even bigger. I'm probably smiling ear to ear right now. We're walking down the hall when we hear this whistling sound. It sounds like the wind whistling against walls. You can hear the sound of the wind hitting the wall's and echoing against them. Bouncing off the wall's making it even louder. I can feel and see Lilly shaking. She move's a little bit closer. I continue listening to the sound of the wind when suddenly I hear a faint talking. It's blending in with the wind so I can't make out what it's saying that much. I can hear, mean..friends...GET OUT. Then it's gone. He said get out really loud. I wonder what else he was saying. Hmm, I don't know. This is reallly scaring Lilly, I can tell. She's alway's been that touch skater girl, and now she's been acting really really scared. Well, who wouldn't. All of us are trying to hide how scared we are, to act tough. Oh, look. Stair's I wonder where they lead to. I lead Lilly to the stair's and we walk up them. I see a really weird door, it kinda looks like the one in the throne room.

"Jackson, that look's like the door in the weird room." I hear Lilly say in a whisper.

"Yeah, It does. C'mon let's go check it out." We head to the door and I open it. Slowly and cautiously.

"MILEY! OLIVER! JAKE! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!" Lilly let go of my hand and ran over to them. I ran with her.

"LILLY! JACKSON!"

**Oliver's POV**

"Whoa, look there's Lilly and Jackson," I said to no one in particular. Where did they come from? Hm, I don't know. I'll ask them.

"MILEY! OLIVER! JAKE! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!" Lilly yells as she and Jackson run over to us.

"LILLY! JACKSON!" Miley yells. Miley hug's Lilly then Jackson. Man, girl's hug to much. Lilly hug's Jake, then me.

"Where have you guy's been?" I ask them. I'm dying to know.

"Well... we got ghostnapped. This place is haunted! We even saw the ghost. It sound's mean." Jackson say's then cointinues, "I think we were underground because we had to go up stairs to get to this door."

"Wow, that's freaky." Miley says.

"Yeah, it is." I agree with her.

"Hey, Miley. Can I talk to you? In private." Lilly say's and looks at the rest of us. None of us moved. Lilly take's Miley by her wrist and lead's her out of the room.

**Lilly's POV**

I take Miley by her wrist and lead her out of the room.

"What'd you wanna talk about Lil?" She asks me.

"Miley, who do you like?"

"Well, I like Oliver. And, I still like Jake. It's so confusing! I don't know who to pick. Jake is a hott movie star and he used to like me. But movie star's have bad personalities, and only care about getting the hott girls. And Oliver, he's funny, cute, and has a good personality. But, we're best friends... and he's a doughnut. Lilly, this is so confusing. What do you think I should do?"

"Follow you're heart Miley."

"Do you like Jackson? I saw you two holding hands."

"Umm...yeah I do. Oh my gosh Miley. I'm so sorry for not telling you. I should have told you but I was scared. I thought that you would get mad at me becuase Jackson's your brother. I really don't want you getting mad at me so I didn't tell you. I wouldn't be able to take it if you were mad at me. I mean, I would probably get mad at you for liking my brother. Well, if I had one. Which, I don't but that's not the point. The point is Miley. My best friend in the whole wide world. I'm sooooo sorry for not telling you. I should have told you the minute I knew that I liked him. I'm such a bad friend for not telling you. I feel so bad now. Do you forgive me."

**Miley's POV**

"Wow, Lilly. I'm impressed. You said all of that in 3 breath's. And yes, I forgive you. I wouldn't get mad at you. Ooh, look the boy's are talking let's see what they're talking about."

"Like eavesdropping? OKAY!"

We walk over to the door and listen in.

"Well, I like Lilly. Who do you guy's like?" I heard Jackson say.

"Miley." Oliver and Jake said at the same time

"You can't like her. Because I like her." Again they said that at the same time. Wow, they're good.

"Why do you like her?" Oliver asked Jake.

"Because she's hot. And she like's me back" Jake say's with a smile.

"That's no reason to like a girl. Even though she is really hot. You should like her because she's nice and funny. Because of her personality." Oliver says.

"Aww, how sweet." I whisper.

"Well, I do." Jake says.

"C'mon. The perfect time to interupt." Lilly whispers to me and we walk over to them.

----------------------

A/N- i'm sorry if i made jake sound mean. truely sorry! i didn't mean for it to turn out that way! i'll update tomorrow or wednesday. it depends. well, anyways ill update soon! vote! vote! vote! (moliver or jiley)


	8. Conversations

Lopkititanic: if you actually read the authors note at the bottom you would have saw that i said i **DIDNT **set it up that way and that i was sorry for making him sound mean! Read the author's note.

3294Life: The school has an emergency generator. I forgot to mention that. So they work.

**MOLIVER**

or

**JILEY**

**Chapter 7**

**"Conversations"**

**Miley's POV**

As Lilly and I were walking over there, Jackson was smirking at us the whole entire time. When we got there, Jake and Oliver immediantly (sp?) stopped talking and just gawked at me. The tension was rising, and the silence was getting to me. Jackson decided to break the silence.

"Little Miss Miley, and Little Miss Lilly. What a bad thing you two just did," Jackson said smirking. Oh no, he knows! How could he know! It's not possible.

BAM! CRASH! Tables, were flying everywhere.

"GEEEET OUUUUTTT!" I'm guessing the ghost said that.

"AAAAAHHHH!" The four of us screamed and ran out of that room faster than you could say 'Sweet Niblets'. Oliver and Jake quickly closed the door, well.. in this case book shelf. Lilly and I were panting and sweating and scared out of our minds.

"Jackson? What did you mean by 'What a bad thing you two just did'?" Jake asked. Oh no! I was really hoping he didn't say that.

"Well, I saw Lilly and Miley listening in on us when we were talking," Jackson said while once again smirking. "I'm guessing they heard a lot more then you would have wanted them too."

"Sweet niblets," I muttered under my breath. No one really heard me though.

"Miley, Lilly, how much did you hear?" Oliver asked frantically.

"Well.." I started, "Iheardthatyoutwolikeme." I said all in one quick 1 and a half second sentence.

"What? We couldn't understand you." Jake said.

"She said that she heard that you two like her!" Lilly said. I was looking down at my feet. I need to get out of here. LOCKER ROOMS! They have showers, I just realized that I haven't gotten a shower in a while. They even have shampoo, soap, and conditioner!

"I'm just gonna go get a shower in the girl's locker room. I need one." I said slowly backing away then running to the locker room.

As I was running, I noticed that it stopped storming. I could call my dad if my phone wasn't dead. When I finally got to the locker room, I stripped of all my clothes and got into the shower. I turned the shower on to hot. I like hot shower's. I grabbed the shampoo and started shampooing my hair. I wonder why they have shampoo, soap, and conditioner in school. You would think that they would make us bring our own. But no they provide it. I washed all the shampoo out of my hair, then I put in conditioner. I don't want to face Oliver and Jake. I really don't. It's embarassing. I washed the conditioner out of my hair, then grabbed the soap and started cleaning myself. As I was about to get out of the shower, I heard the door open and close. Oh, please be Lilly. The towels are on the other side of the locker room, so I'm gonna have to go over there to get one!

"Lilly is that you?" I called out while getting out of the shower. Boy, was I wrong. It was Oliver, I'm completely naked and he can see me. He's just standing there, eye's wide.

"OLIVER! COVER YOUR EYES!" I screamed. He quickly shut his eyes. I wasn't mad because he only saw me for like 2 seconds. I ran over to the other side and got a towel and put it around me.

"I'm so sorry, Miley. You were in here like a half hour, so I figured that you would have been dressed by now. Boy was I wrong. I just wanted to talk to you. Just me and you, alone. You're not mad are you? I'm extreamly sorry," Oliver appoligized.

"No I guess not. You only saw for like 2 seconds," I said. "Uhh, keep your eyes shut. I'm gonna get dressed real quick. If you open your eyes, even for a split second your gonna be deader then a coyote in a road race."

I gathered up my clothes and quickly got dressed. Oliver even had his hands over his eyes, to make sure he couldn't see.

"You can open them now. I'm dressed," I said as I was towel-drying my hair. "Here, let's sit over here." I pointed to a bench type thing.

We both sat down next to eachother. The bench thing and since we both had our hands down at our sides they were touching. I was looking down at my feet. I'm not breaking the silence. It's an awkward silence. I hate awkward silences. I hope he breaks the silence. I look over at him, his dark brown hair going infront of his eyes. His chocolate brown eye's staring down at the ground. Finally, he decided to break the silence.

"Miley? Which one of us do you like?" Oliver asks.

I look up at his chocolate brown eyes. "Well, I like both of you. You're that sweet loveable, funny doughnut, and Jake's the movie star, and he kissed me. We've never exactly kissed before, Oliver," I told him.

"I know, I'm just scared."

"Well, don't be." Just then he grabbed my face and kissed me. I actually kind of enjoyed it. I loved the way him and Jake kiss. So far they each got 2 points. One for being good kissers, and one for all the reasons why I like them.

"I'm, uh, sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't be. I kind of enjoyed it."

"But, you enjoyed Jakes to?"

"Yeah, What did you want to talk about?"

"Miley, when you think of the future what do you see?"

"I don't know Oliver, I guess I see me still being Hannah Montana, and each time I look I either see me with you or with Jake. What do you see?"

"Usually I see me being happy with you." Aww, how sweet.

"We should be getting back."

"Okay, once again, I'm really sorry for walking in on you."

I laugh. "Oliver, it's okay. It's not like you haven't seen it before. You see pictures in health class. You see girls in bikini's." He slightly laughs too.

"Where do you think they are?" I ask him.

"Well, it's about 6 pm, and they said they were getting hungry. So, i'm guessing the cafeteria."

We start our walk down to the cafeteria. We still have a silence, but this time it's not as awkward. It's inbetween. I need to talk to Jake. I sorted things out with Oliver, now I need to sort things out with Jake. How come everything has got to be so confusing! Why did Jackson tell them that we were listening. I snap out of my thoughts becaue Oliver is talking to me.

"Uhh. Miley, can you please not mention that saw you, well you know, without any clothes on?" He asks me.

"Sure," I say trying not to laugh. I don't see why he didnt want to say naked. It's not that big of a deal. Oh, look, we're here. Lilly, Jake, and Jackson are all sitting there. We walk over to them and sit down.

"Miley, can I talk to you alone?" Jake ask's me

"Sure Jake" I said while getting up. We walk out of the cafeteria and go into a classroom near by. I sit on one of the desk's and Jake sit's on the desk beside me. Great. This silence is an awkward one too. Jake's going to speak first. Because I'm not. He wante to talk. Well, so did I but that's not the point. I don't think this silence will last long. Nope, it's not because Jake's speaking to me.

"Well, since you know that Oliver and I both like you. Which one us do you like?"

"It's funny, Oliver asked the same thing. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him. I like both of you, I don't know which one I like more. Olive'rs the sweet, and funny doughnut. You're the nice movie star."

"Oh." He said blankly. With no emotion. I wonder what he's thinking. He continued talking. "Well, we've kissed before. Have you and him kissed before."

"Yeah, he kissed me today. When I told him that me and you kissed before but not me and him. Which brings me back to I still don't know which one of you two I like more. You two are both nice, and are good kissers." He smiled at that.

"Well, you know You're gonna have to chose." Uh-oh. I never thought about that.

"Yeah, I know. But not right now. I'm not gonna chose between you two while we're locked in a school!"

"C'mon. Let's go back to the cafeteria." He said, and we walked back.

I sat down next to Lilly, who was next to Jackson. Jake sat next to Oliver. They heated up some of the spaghetti. They also had all the plates out with equal amounss of spahetti on them. Well, at least mine and Lilly's was equal. You know how boy's are they LOVE to eat, so they had a lot more food then us. I wonder what the school's going to say when they find out that we've ate a lot of their food. Found a secret room, a long with an 'underground passage.'


	9. Part of a new song

Okay so most of this story will be in Miley, Oliver, and Jackson's POV. OMG 103 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! (not litterally, as a friend.)

**Chapter 8  
"Part of a new song"**

**Jackson's POV**

I started a lot of drama between Miley, Jake, and Oliver. Ha, I love me. It seems like they are getting really awkward around eachother.

"Hey Miley, it's getting really boring around here. And I think I speak for all of us when I say that I don't want to gto back to that room because of the ghost. So why don't you sing us a few songs." I suggested. I think Jake know's that she's Hannah Montana. So, it's okay.

"Okay, I've been thinking of a song while we've been stuck here. I got some of it done, not all, so i'll sing you that one. You guys can even help me write the rest of it Jackson, go get me a guitar from the band room." Miley says. Oh I wonder what her song is about.

"Ugh, fine. I'll get it." I figure there's no point in arguing because she'll win like always. I go get one from the band room and come back and hand her one.

"Okay, so here's what I got so far.

_This room is filled with gold.  
__Wouldn't suprise me if it was filled with jewels.  
__This place is a made for a king.  
__But when I open that secret passage_

_The door is creek-creek-creeking.__  
The ghost keeps boo-boo-booing.  
__Oooh, Oooh, Oooh. Lets get out of here._

_I rub my hands up and down my arms.  
__This place is creepy.  
__This place if freaky.  
__I'm getting the chills.  
__I wonder who pays the bills because_

_The door is creek-creek-creeking.  
__The ghost keeps boo-boo-booing.  
__Oooh, Oooh, Oooh. Lets get out of here._

And that's all I got. If you didn't notice the chorus is 'the door is creek-creek-creeking. The ghost keeps boo-boo-booing. Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, lets get out of here." She tells us. Well duh it wasn't that hard to figure out.

"Ooh, Miley! I love it so far! Don't worry. I'll help you out with it later. So will they." Lilly said while pointing her hands at us.

"Yeah, Miley it's cool. I like it." Oliver says.

"Yeah, it's awesome." Jake said.

"Hey, does anyone's cell phone work?" I ask them. It just dawned on me that the power is probably back on. I grab a flashlight from my pocket and turn it on since it's getting late. They all take out their cell phones. Including me. And check them.

"Mine's dead." Miley says.

"Mine too." Lilly said.

"Mine is too." Oliver and Jake said in unison.

"Umm. I'm not being mean... but. You guys should take showers." Miley tells us while holding her nose. I lift up my arms and smell my armpits.

"Wooo--wee that smells bad. I'm taking a shower" I say.

"Yeah, I'm going to get a shower." Lilly says

"I'm going too." Oliver says.

"Me too." Jake said.

"Oh great, you all leave me alone." Miley says. We all laugh and leave.

We all took our showers, and when I got out and got dressed and everything I saw Lilly. I ran up to her.

"Lilly! Lilly! LILLY!" I say while running.

"What?" She says.

"I got a question for you." I tell her and I wait for her to answer. I think she thought I was going to continue.

"Okay. What is it?" She says.

"Lilly, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask her. Just then Jake and Oliver walk up, which means. Lilly doesn't get the chance to answer. Dang nabbit! What have I done to them! Don't they know that we were in the middle of a VERY important conversation.

"What are you guys just standing here for? C'mon!" Jake urged us on to come with them.

They practically drug us down the hall. We got to the cafeteria where we they drug us. I assume to see if Miley was still here. And by the sounds of it, she is. We can hear the sounds of her crying. None of us moved. By my guess, we were all trying to figure out what she was crying about. None ofuse new since well DUH we weren't here!

--------------------------------------

**A/N- **this chapter is REALLY BAD. because it isn't really discriptive. okay so REVIEW! I want to try for 115 reviews for the next chapter!

**MOLIVER**

or

**JILEY**


	10. The end or is it the beginning?

OMG, im so sorry. i havent updated in forever! ive been so busy w/ school and homework, and i just didnt have time for the computer.

**Chapter 9**

**"The end or is it the beginning?"**

_Previously, in Jackson's POV_

_They practically drug us down the hall. We got to the cafeteria where we they drug us. I assume to see if Miley was still here. And by the sounds of it, she is. We can hear the sounds of her crying. None of us moved. By my guess, we were all trying to figure out what she was crying about. None ofuse new since well DUH we weren't here!_

**Oliver's POV**

She looked over at us and stopped crying. All four of us ran over to her.

"What were you crying about?" We all asked her.

"Nothing, I needed a good cry. Let's take a walk." She got up and started walking. She's a very bad liar. We started walking and caught up with her. After awhile, we got to the main door. Jake spoke up.

"Miley, me, you, and Oliver all need to talk. _Alone._" He said while looking at Lilly and Jackson.

"Fine, fine, we can take a hint. We'll just go over there." Lilly said while pointing at the wall. "C'mon Jackson." She told him, grabbed his hand, and dragged him about five feet away from us.

"What did you want to talk about Jake?" She asked like she didn't know. C'mon even I knew! And I'M the doughnut.

"Miley which one of us do you choose?" Jake asked. I glanced over at Jackson and Lilly. EW. A picture I did NOT need to see. They were sucking face. By the looks ove it they had eachother's tounge's down there throats. I shivered, then looked away.

"Yeah, Miles you got to chose sooner or later." I told her.

At that moment, the police threw the doors down.

"POLICE!" They yelled.

"OH MY GOODNESS! FINALLY WE'RE SAVED!" Lilly and Miley screamed.

"Why are you guys in here? You've been missing for a couple days now." One of the policemen asked us.

"We got locked in." I said.

"The janitor didn't know we were in here and locked us in. Then the power went out so we couldnt use the phones, our cellphones didn't get reception, then died." Jake explained.

"While we were here. We found a secret room. And a hidden passage. AND this place is haunted." Jackson said.

"C'mon, it't late we'll take you home. Show us the 'secret room and hidden passage' tomorrow." One of the police said. Miley, Jake, and I stayed behind for a second.

"I love both of you. The same amount. I have feelings for both of you. Untill, I decide, you're gonna have to wait for me." She said and gave both of us a kiss on the cheek. She turned around and walked out. Jake and I stood there dumbfounded. Yes, the dougnut knows a big 11 letter word. Amazing, isn't it? We then folllowed.

--------------------------------------

Well, that's the end. It's short, I know. But, I ran out of idea's for it. You'll find out why she was crying in the sequal. **Answer these two polls!**

**Do you want me to make another chapter about the police and what they think of the secret passage?**

**or**

**Do you want that to be in the sequal?**

**MOLIVER OR JILEY**


	11. AN FOR THE SEQUAL

**READ**! I'm looking for a **co-writer or someone to write** the sequal to Things You Wish Didn't Happen. If your interested **PM ME OR TELL ME IN A REVIEW**. When I pick, I'll PM you. I'll pick out who I think is the best writer and let them know my plans for it, and I'll even tell them the **FINAL PAIRING** that nobody but me knows.


End file.
